When We Met
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: A Bulma Veggie fic. It's their annivesary


When We Met

Hey! I'm back with a Bulma Veggie story. It's their fifth anniversary of when they married and they reminisce about when they met and all that mushy stuff. Please enjoy

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)

Bulma awoke on her four-poster bed, strong arms wrapped around her. I guess he thinks he deserves some extra sleep since it's our fifth anniversary. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into his arms. She remembered the first time they met. It was at Namek, and Zarbon had come to claim their dragonball. Vegita had followed Zarbon and challenged him. From all the horror stories she heard from Krillin and them, she was scared of him, but there was something that excited her. Maybe it was his dark hair, his fiery temperament, or that mesmerizing dark eyes of his. She wanted to dominate him the moment she saw him, but didn't understand why. She just pushed that thought away, thinking it was that she missed Yamcha. Something behind her stirred, and Bulma turned her body around, the grip loosened from her. "Good morning, Veggie," she teased, pinching his nose. "Morning, Bulma," he grunted. Ever since we gotten married, he's gotten a little lazy. Vegita was definitely not a morning person. "Guess what today was?" she asked. "Your birthday?" he teased. Bulma chuckled. "Never knew you had a sense of humor," she replied, pinching him on the nose. "Okay. It's our anniversary," he finally said. She giggled, and kissed him on the nose. "Who said guys don't remember this stuff is wrong," she stated. 

Vegita smirked, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair. She purred, and rested her head on his muscular chest. Vegita vividly remembered when they got together. Bulma had just broken up with Yamcha, and it was a rainy day. She was sitting in her lab, crying. He stumbled in, covered in bruises, and questioned her about why she was crying. She laid him on her couch, and bandaged his wounds. Afterwards, she kissed him. It was his very first kiss, and he was shocked. But he instinctively kissed her back, and well, something else happened. "Yep, I remember the first time we got in an argument. I was a spoiled brat," Bulma commented from his chest. "Yes, you were, but you turned out all right to me," he stated. Vegita also remembered their first argument. Vegita was hungry, and Yamcha was staying over. She screamed at him, asking if he has any respect for women, and he replied only if they weren't a whore. "But then again, I wasn't the nicest guy in the world," he said. "Nope, you weren't. You were a bastard, but then again, I guess it was because the way you were brought up," she quietly said, referring to Freiza. There was an awkward silence. "Mom! Dad! Come on down! Trunks and I made breakfast!" eighteen-year-old Bra yelled. "Better get the Pepto Bismol," Vegita whispered into Bulma's ear. She laughed, and squirmed out of his grasp. "Come on, Veggie," she said. Bulma put on her robe, and Veggie just stayed in his black boxers.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Trunks greeted when they reached downstairs. The dining table was set, and their was fruit salads, bacon and eggs, pancakes and waffles, and a pitcher of orange juice. "This looks edible," Vegita murmured. "Yep! And all this comes from me," Bra chirped. Trunks glared at her. "And Trunks helped a little bit also," she grudgingly admitted. "Did you clean up in the kitchen, because I know I'm not going to," Bulma said, giving her kids amused looks. The two half-saiyans gave sheepish looks. "We'll do that later," Trunks finally said. "Well forget about the kitchen, let's eat!" Vegita said, and they all laughed. They sat down, and prayed for the food. All you could hear was "Pass me that" or "This is surprisingly good". Bulma sighed and remembered their wedding day. She was chatting with Chi-Chi in the dressing room, when Goku, their best man, came in there and told him Vegita had cold feet. They found him on top of some mountain, and Goku went to talk to him. Trunks was twenty-six then, and Bra was fourteen. They were the ones who finally calmed him down. "What are you thinking about, Mama?" Bra asked, her mouth full with strawberries. "Nothing much," Bulma said. The doorbell rang, and Trunks answered it. Goku, and his family came, followed by Krillin's family, Piccolo, Tien, Chow-su, and even Yamcha. "Happy anniversary!" Goku yelled. He gave Vegita a clap on the back and Bulma a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, what are you guys doing here so early? You know how I hate been seen in the morning," Bulma joked. "Yeah, we know, but we wanted to congratulate you guys. Besides, we had nothing else to do," Krillin said. Bulma hit him on the head. "Geez, you know I'll hit you. Anyways, we have more than enough food, so take some," Bulma offered. She noticed they way Bra and Goten, and Trunks and Pan acted around each other. It would be funny if Goten and Bra married. Vegita would have a cow to see Goku's son with his daughter.

Vegita barely listened to the conversation going around him. Truth be told, he was happy to have friends like that, but he would never admit it. They were talking about embarrassing moments, and Goku was telling one about Bulma. "Yeah, then she jumped up from the hover car, and her bikini top slipped off! She ended up flashing everyone!" he laughed. Bulma was laughing to. "That's because a certain someone made me mad." Vegita chuckled. "Hey, Veggie, are you going to eat all that?" Goku asked, his face full of food. That pig, he thought, but even though he didn't like admitting it to himself, that pig probably was his best friend. "Of course! I love bacon!" he shouted. Goku shrugged, and everyone laughed. They finished eating, and Vegita was volunteered by Bulma to clean up the plates. He carried them, cleaned them out, and started washing them. Bulma walked in. "You're not mad at me for making you wash the plates?" she teased. "No,"he replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't believe this is our fifth anniversary. I mean with all the battles you guys fight, I pretty much figured you would kill yourself for fighting so much," she commented. "You know me. I'll find some way to win," he replied. She smirked, and tickled his side. He squirmed, and playfully scowled at her. "You know I'm ticklish," he growled. She giggled and tickled him some more. She stopped and leaned up to reach his ear. "I love you, Vegita," she murmured. "I love you, too," he said. Bulma gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy anniversary, and many more to come."

**************************************************************************************

Author Notes: I'm getting a cavity from the sweetness of this fic. But it's so cute! Please review, and yes I had to add that little Bra and Goten/ Trunks and Pan bit. I love them together!


End file.
